What family means
by Dawnie17
Summary: Harry Potter finds out something he never should have
1. Default Chapter

Please tell me if I should continue  
  
It was a nice summer morning. Birds were singing, suns was shining, the old lady took her milk. Kids all over the world had their summer vacation so they slept as long as they could. All kids except Harry Potter. Harry groaned and looked at the clock. 6.30. He hated to wake up this early. It was a bloody summer, he was supposed to rest. But of course, Harry Potter always was an exception. Harry dressed and went to the bathroom. He knew all was for his best but Snape? A month after Sirius death Dumbledore insisted Harry to come to the headquaters of the Order. Headmaster also begged Harry to take Occlumency again. The boy silently went downstairs into the room where Snape waited for him.  
  
" You are late Potter." The greasy haired potions master looked at him with fury. It was obvious that he hadn't forgotten or forgiven for the pensieve incident. Harry decided not to play with his luck.  
  
" I am sorry sir."  
  
" No, you are not." Snape pointed his wand at Harry. "Legilimens"  
  
Everything swap through Harry's eyes. Dudley was chasing him through the yard, uncle Vernon didn't give him his letter, Sirius was falling into the veil, he was making love to a dark haired woman. What was that? Where did that come from? Harry never slept with anyone. Something clicked. He was fighting with a dark haired man, he was speaking to some kind of creature, the black haired man with the same woman was singing a baby lullaby. His wist came through the head of a woman, an unusual pain went through him. Snape tried to see further.  
  
" No." Harry gasped. He didn't want to see it. He couldn't remember. He couldn't. Sweat was on Snapes' temporal. He squeezed his wand.  
  
" No." Harry was lying on the floor, the dark haired man said he loved him and stabbed him with.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Harry screamed. Angel wasn't his father, he didn't sleep with Cordelia, he didn't kill his own daughter. Harry ran as fast as he could, he could hear Snape screaming for him but he didn't stop. He ran straight to the door and bumped into Remus Lupin.  
  
" Harry, are you ok."  
  
" I want out!" The boy cried out.  
  
" NOW!." Harry threw Lupin to the wall and ran from the house.  
  
Angel was sitting in his office in Wolfram and Heart. Fred tried to make Spike tell stories about his past. Gunn was working on some weird papers. It was their second year at Wolfram and Heart and they did quite a lot. At least their employees didn't try to kill them anymore. Suddenly Fred looked at him.  
  
" Angel, where is Connor?" 


	2. 2

Hi, Thanks for all reviews. Hope you will like this part. By the way, I need a beat for this story. Someone who could do this quickly. Thankies for reviews again. I love them. Sorry for all the mistakes.  
  
Severus Snape came into the hall and saw Lupin lying near the wall. Weasleys had come downstairs obviously disturbed by the sound.  
  
" Remus, what happened?" Arthur Weasley wearing a long white nightrobe helped the werewolf up.  
  
" Lupin, where is Potter?" Snape didn't have time for nice talk.  
  
" Harry. He ran . Harry ran out."  
  
" And you let him?" Snape asked discussed. " I thought you were supposed to take care of him now Black is gone."  
  
" I tried to stop him."  
  
" Tried?" Lupin looked into Snape's eyes.  
  
" Yes TRIED. He threw me to the wall."  
  
" Are you trying to tell me that a 16 year old could throw a grown male werewolf?"  
  
" That's exactly what I am telling you."  
  
" Harry would never do that!" Ron Weasley tried to defend his friend.  
  
" Let me help Remus." Arthur led Lupin to the couch. Everyone stood around him waiting for explanation. Lupin looked at Snape.  
  
" What did you do? What did you make him remember? If it has anything to do with Sirius."  
  
" Relax Lupin. I think mister Potter didn't want me to know about his affair."  
  
" Affair? Harry has no affairs. I would know. I am his best friend. How dare you."  
  
" Ron calm down." Twins tried to hold his brother.  
  
" But he is lying about Harry."  
  
" Watch what you are saying mister Weasley. I never lie."  
  
" So what did you saw Severus? I mean Harry wouldn't do that just because you saw him kissing some girl." Arthur waited for explanation.  
  
" It was more than a kiss and she was definitely not a girl but a woman in her twenties if I am not mistaken." Molly Weasley gasped.  
  
" Liar."  
  
" Ron." She tried to calm down her son.  
  
" You are lying. You always hated Harry and now you want to show him like.like."  
  
" Mister Weasley it is not my fault that Potter didn't tell you about his sexual experiences."  
  
" Professor Snape you shouldn't talk like this infront of children."  
  
" They are nothing but children Molly. It's about time you realize that." Snape glared at her.  
  
" Molly, dear, now it's not the time. We have to find Harry." Arthur Weasley looked at Bill who was spending summer with them . " Go and get Tonks and Moody."  
  
Harry was walking down the streets. Lie, it all was a lie. He didn't have anything, anyone. He looked around. People were rushing to work. They seemed so happy to Harry now. It wasn't fair. He just wanted to die, to rest, to be in peace at last. Didn't he deserve at least that? It wasn't like anyone was going to miss him. He knew that was a lie too. Hermione and Ron would. His father would too. Father. Why did he do so? Why did he say he loved him? How could he love someone who betrayed him? Who tried to kill him? And Cordelia. Beautiful and nice Cordelia who cared, cared a lot about him. But that wasn't real her. Another lie. The way she held him, the way she kissed him. nothing but lie. Harry wished he could be the Connor he was before becoming Harry but he couldn't. Living in this world changed him. It hurt him a lot. Now more than ever he realized how lonely he was. Harry came to the bridge. He looked down. Not a long way down. Would it be enough? Would it be enough to erase all the pain. His mothers face stood before his eyes. He remembered her beautiful blonde hair, soft voice. Would he meet her there? Harry knew he would jump.  
  
" Harry, stop." Bill's Wealsley voice stopped him. Harry looked at him and noticed Ron with Hermione standing beside him. Snape was there too.  
  
" Why should I?" He laughed bitterly. " Why would you want me to live?"  
  
" Because you are our friend, because we love you."  
  
" Your friend?" He looked at Bill surprised. " How can you call me your friend? You don't even know me."  
  
" Maybe I don't but Ron does."  
  
" Ron?" The read head nodded. " Yes, Ron does." Harry looked down. " Then he should understand."  
  
" Harry, mate, please tell me what should I understand." Ron looked at Harry desperately.  
  
" Understand why. Understand why am I doing this. Understand that I need this."  
  
" Potter stop talking nonsense and come here." For the first time in Harry's life Snape looked as if he really cared. But did he?  
  
" I should thank you Professor." He looked into black eyes.  
  
" Thank for what?"  
  
" For helping me to remember. For helping me see that I don't belong here."  
  
" Listen Potter I am sorry that I saw that memory of yours. I understand that you didn't want me to see you with that woman but that is not the reason to kill yourself." Harry laughed again. His laugh was cold and empty.  
  
" You really think I am doing this because you saw me with Cordelia?"  
  
" You don't?"  
  
" No." Harry turned around and went to the side of the bridge. " Tell me professor how can you live with all the blood on your hands. How can you make it through the day?"  
  
" Potter, if this is about Sirius."  
  
" No.yes. It's about all of them, Cedric, Sirius, mum, dad, Justine, Holtz. everyone. They died. I should be sad because of that, shouldn't I? I should cry, scream, I should do something. But I can't. You know why? Because I can't feel. And I can't live like this anymore." He looked at his friends with a smile. " Tell father I love him too." Harry jumped. 


	3. 3

Angel looked impatiently at Gunn.  
  
" I talked with the cat"  
  
" And? Where is he?" Angel had driven to the place Lila had sent him before but found nothing there. There was no Connor, no family, no house. The vampire blamed himself for trusting Lila. He should have known better.  
  
" I talked with the cat. He is in England."  
  
" Ok, let's go."  
  
" Angel, there is more." Fred didn't like the look on Gunn's face.  
  
" He is placed with a family who hates him. Potters, his believed parents to be, were killed almost 15 years ago. Some dark wizard is after Connor now. He is a wizard too."  
  
" Poofs son is a magic boy?" Spike laughed. " This is even better than I thought it would be."  
  
" Shut up Spike. When do we leave?"  
  
" Angel, everything is not that simple."  
  
" Not simple Weasley? I think it is. You remember, Connor that means he remembers you too."  
  
"But isn't that good?" Fred looked confused.  
  
" No it's not. The last time Connor knew who he was he tried to kill himself. So when do we leave?"  
  
" As soon as we find the house he is staying in. It seems it is enchanted. We should find a way in soon."  
  
" Harry, wake up." The boy slowly opened his eyes. Hermione was sitting next to him and holding his hand. Harry tried to move but couldn't.  
  
" Professor Snape put a charm on you so you wouldn't try. try to do something to yourself again." There were tears in her eyes.  
  
" I just don't understand why Harry. I know you feel bad about Sirius but that is not a reason to kill yourself. When I saw you jump."  
  
She was silent for a few minutes.  
  
" Thank god Bill caught you. He is a very good flyer." So it was Bill who saved him.  
  
" Ron is in another room now. Would you like to see him?"  
  
" No." At least he could talk. " I don't want to see anyone."  
  
" Harry."  
  
" Don't call me like that."  
  
" But Harry."  
  
" It's not my fucking name."  
  
" Don't curse." He laughed bitterly.  
  
" You think cursing is bad Hermione? What about wanting to kill 100 people, or your own father?"  
  
" Harry."  
  
" I told you not to call me Harry." His voice was dangerous. Suddenly he moved his finger. He was breaking the spell. He smiled, spells never worked very well on him.  
  
" Harry." He squeezed Hermione's hand. She yelped and tried to push him away.  
  
" Harry, stop you are hurting me."  
  
" At lest you can feel something." He smiled cruelly again and squeezed her hand even stronger.  
  
Ron heard Hermione's scream and ran into Harry's room. He wanted to help her but the house suddenly moved. He could hear shouting downstairs. Harry let go of Hermione obviously interested in what was going on. He was up so soon that for a minute Ron thought no human could do so. He was gone in a second and Hermione followed him screaming to stop. The view downstairs shocked him. There were about 12 Death eaters who were surrounding the members of order of phoenix. A strange figure was standing behind them.  
  
" Give me Harry Potter and no one else will be hurt." He spoke. Ron's heart broke when he saw the man holding Ginny in his arms. He saw how Harry silently crawled closer to them.  
  
" Harry, come here, I won't hurt you." He took off his hood and Ron's heart stopped for a minute. It was Voldemort. Ron heard Hermione's gasp when Harry stood up and just went to him. He didn't even have his wand!  
  
Harry POV  
  
He was standing there in front of me with a silly grin on his face. He let Ginny go and she ran into the waiting arms of Molly Weasley. It is still strange for me to see someone this happy. I come closer to him. My scar isn't hurting anymore, maybe because I am beyond pain.  
  
" You are here." He smiles. I don't know why but he reminds me of my father somehow.  
  
" Potter, get out of there." Snape shouts. I can see pain in his eyes. Who knew that the greasy haired professor cared for me? Voldemort looks at him. There hatred in his eyes promises lots of hours of torture.  
  
" A traitor. You should have known better. I will deal with you after I am finished with this boy." He smiles and points his wand at me.  
  
" Avada Kavedra." I can hear Hermione and Ron shouting as green light hits me. I welcome it with my open arms. They say that at the moment of death all life swims before your eyes. It is true, you know.  
  
" Impossible." I hear him gasp. I open my eyes. I am still here. And at last I know why I am here. I am here not because Jasmine chose me, not because I am a miracle. And now I know what I should do. All my families. they lead me to this. To the end of one dark lord and to the rise of another. I look at him. Voldemort is so pathetic now. I grab his wand and pin his hart with it. As his unbelieving eyes greats death Angel comes in. I look around. All death eaters are in shock. Lucius Malfoy, I didn't even knew he had escaped prison. I am surprised when he knells before me and kisses my hand.  
  
" My Lord." I smile. Why not? I have never planned to spare their life but maybe I should. I could build my own family of them. I look at Angel. After all no one can stop me now.  
  
" Hi dad."  
  
The End  
  
Tell me what you think. I am really sorry that this story is so short but I haven't found beta for this one and I was afraid to make more mistakes. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
